sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Strange's Bad Day (Episodio 1 capitulo especial Strange and 7 Time Emerald)
'''Strange's Bad Day '''es el primer episodio especial de Strange And The 7 Time Emeraldthumb Diálogos Strange aparece en su casa durmiendo, aparentemente antes de su primer aventura.. Strange: Ah que buen día hace hoy, creo que hoy sera mi día de suerte se levanta de su cama y se encuentra con las zapatillas húmedas Strange: ¿Eh, Qué pasa aquí? Strange recuerda que puso a lavar las zapatillas, pero se le olvidó secarlas Strange: Maldita sea ahora tendré que ponermelas húmedas se calza las zapatillas Strange: Urhg, que mal, esta sensación es horrible Strange: Iré a relajarme en el sofá, después iré a cenar va a su salón, se sienta y enchufa la televisión Strange: Veré a ver lo que ponen en la televisión Canal: It's over 9000!! de canal Canal: Blah Blah blah esto es un pescado Blah blah blah.. de canal Canal: ¿Quiere aprender ingles ahora? ¡Esta es la solución! Strange: ¡Genial! No me vendrá mal aprender inglés Canal: Okei llu ar in de sofá nau, okei? De inglish academi is veri simple. Llu ar in de salón nau chu.. Strange: Mejor cambiaré de canal.. Canal: ¿ Quieres conseguir esta maravillosa obra de arte por nada más y nada menos que 10000$? ¡ Esta es su oportunidad! Llame al 900723817 Strange: Interesante.. Iré a por el teléfono va hacia el cuarto para mirar el teléfono Strange: Haber.. 900723817.. Teléfono: Número mal tecleado, por favor, intentelo de nuevo Strange: Argh Haber.. 900.. Teléfono: Número mal tecleado, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo Strange: Madre mia otra vez haber.. Teléfono: El número tecleado no existe Strange: ¡¡Argh!! tira el teléfono por la ventana Strange: Iré a desayunar.. descubre que no hay nada para comer Strange: Pero si yo juraba que.. Bah da igual iré a Bañarme va a bañarse al río Strange: ¿Pero qué, está lloviendo? No entiendo nada, hace 5 minutos estaba soleado entra en la casa de nuevo y se sienta en el sillón Strange: Hoy no es mi día, ¿que puede pasar ahora? la puerta Repartidor: Hola le traigo un paquete Strange: ¿Un paquete? Que yo sepa no he comprado nada.. Repartidor: Firme aqui por favor Strange: Claro, claro.. firma en un papel Repartidor: Disfrute del pedido Strange: Gracias.. abre el paquete Strange: Uhm pesa un poco se le cae un yunque en el pie Strange: ¡¡AAAAAAH, Se puede saber quien compra un yunque en un paquete!! se quita el yunque del pie Strange: Ay.. Ay .. Me duele mucho se quita el zapato Strange: ¡¡Aaah mi pie!! pie de Strange esta muy rojo Strange: Iré a por alguna medicina.. va a por alguna medicina pero no hay Strange: Argh.. Esto es horrible, iré a dormir un poco más haber si se pasa este día pésimo.. va hacia su habitación Strange: Camita rica.. se acuesta en la cama y la cama empieza a hechar fuego Strange: ¿Se puede saber que c..? Strange coje un cubo de agua y se la hecha por encima de la cama Strange: Se acabó, esto es inhumano se acuesta en la cama y vuelve a dormir Fin Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Episodios